Clumsy
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: Merlin can be clumsy at times, and really, what more can we expect than for the same to apply in situations leading up to the bedroom as well. And now it looks like Merlin's clumsiness is rubbing off on Arthur. Just not in the knockin into walls sorta way


_**A/N: I have no idea where this idea came from, but I like it! Lol. Which is weird, because I rarely like my writing, and this isn't at all like how I anticipated it to be, but maybe that's why I like it? I didn't force it. I just let it go in whatever direction it wanted to. So really, if it's total rubbish, you all get why. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Merlin or BBC. My friend Amanda says I have an unhealthy addiction to Bradley and Colin though. Come on though, have you seen those two? They're just so cute! Who wouldn't? Haha. Yeah, my addiction may be a BIT unhealthy. Anyways….**_

_**Dedications: To chorus. I just really loved your review. Lol. And the encouragment you've given me :D**_

**_Warning: Slash, Merlin/Arthur. If that bothers you go away now. Humor, Romances, some Drama, some cursing. Nothing more than that, I don't think. Oh, some kissing, but i think that'd be obvious. _**

_**Clumsy**_

Arthur stumbles into his bed chambers, pulling Merlin in along with him, trying to keep their lips connected as he does so. It's not a simple task, not at all, because Merlin is clumsy, and instead of walking forward with each step back that Arthur takes towards the bed, as Arthur desperately wants him to, Merlin somehow manages to crash into the wall nearest the door, groaning softly in pain when he does so.

Arthur pulls his lips away from his manservant's, not sure if he should laugh in amused exasperation or groan in frustration. "Merlin…." he growls out, dropping his hands from where they are clutching the thin boy's elbows so that they can now grasp at the thin material covering his hips, tugging Merlin even closer to him one second before deciding to use the wall as leverage, pushing Merlin back against it, and pressing himself closer to Merlin until they fit together at every possible angle.

Merlin gasps as he feels Arthur's raging desire against his own. "Sorry sire," he moans out, before tipping his head upwards again to connect his lips with Arthur's. Except… that doesn't work. Because… in case Merlin has forgotten, he's a bit taller than Arthur is, so tipping his head up leads to him smashing his nose right into Arthur's.

The prince hisses in both pain and annoyance as he reels back from the slighter man, rubbing at his now throbbing nose with the heel of his hand. "You really have no experience what so ever in this, do you Merlin," he asks, scowling softly as he notices that Merlin is bleeding slightly.

"It's hardly my fault," Merlin protests, paling when he sees the blood on his own hands as he swipes at his nose.

Arthur's scowl deepens before he pushes Merlin's hands away, tugging the manservant's neckerchief off with quick, deft fingers, then gently tilting the boy's head up and swiping it underneath his nose.

"You'll stain it," Merlin whines out in a rather high (and Arthur will never admit adorable) voice, going to grab for his neckerchief.

Arthur snorts, continuing to dab the blood away from his manservant's nose. "It's red anyways Merlin. I hardly doubt it'll be noticeable. And if it is, I'm sure you had more where that came from. Now there, I think that's all of it, you clumsy oaf. Are you all right?"

An alluring blush begins to rise up along Merlin's neck. "I'm fine. Sorry I ruined the moment there."

Arthur drops the neckerchief to the floor and tilts his head to the side, watching his manservant for a moment as the boy fidgets where he stands, growing nervous under the prince's intense gaze. He smiles, stepping forward slowly, steadily, much as a predator advancing upon his prey would, and pushes Merlin back into the wall once more. "Who is to say that it's ruined?" he asks, licking his lips mischievously.

"You mean…." Merlin's blush deepens as he looks into Arthur's too blue eyes. "You still want to?"

Arthur laughs, tugging Merlin closer to him so that Merlin's hips bump into his own once more, seeing that Arthur's erection has not gone away at all, despite his manservant's clumsiness and minor blood loss.

Merlin stares at Arthur with wide eyes. "I…"

"Will do whatever you tell me to Arthur, like a good servant, Arthur," Arthur finishes, huffing with laughter when he sees the grimace on Merlin's face.

"Since when am I ever a good servant, sire," Merlin replies sarcastically, though he's grinding his hips against the prince's unconsciously.

Arthur grins. "Well, it looks like you're doing rather well at obeying me right now, Merlin."

Merlin flushes a bit darker. "Prat," he mutters, but there's no real heat behind it, and Arthur knows it.

Arthur wraps an arm around the boy's waist and hauls him in for a kiss, starting off slow at first, so as not to startle the overly clumsy boy (though really, if he didn't want to startle him, he shouldn't have hauled him into his arms, arrogant prince that he is) by just pressing his lips to Merlin's, parting them slowly and dragging Merlin's lower lip between both of his to suck on it gently.

Merlin moans, and Arthur takes this as an invitation for deeper exploration, slipping his tongue past those moist, red lips.

And Merlin, not having expected this, bites down on Arthur's tongue. Not too hard of course, but…. still.

"Bloody hell Merlin!" Arthur shouts, jumping back abruptly.

"I… I'm sorry," Merlin gasps out, blue eyes wide and mouth swollen red and wet from Arthur's kisses and the for a split second the prince is distracted from the scolding he was about to give his manservant, because really, despite how idiotic Merlin can be, he just looks so…ravishing at the moment, with his tussled hair and ruby lips and hazy eyes. Arthur groans, trying to push his lust aside.

"Dammit Merlin," Arthur mutters, stepping back and tugging at his hair. "Why is it that of all the lovers I can have, that I can want to have, that I have to have such a clumsy fool such as you?"

"I…." Merlin bites his lower lip, staring at Arthur unsurely. "I don't know Arthur. I don't know what I'm doing, and you make me so bloody nervous and… you have so much more experience than me and… I just don't know," Merlin mutters, his face blazing a bright red.

Arthur scowls down at his carpet. "It really is ridiculous." It's ridiculous how much he can still want Merlin, despite his clumsiness and lack of grace and the number of times he keeps ruining the moment. It really should be a turn off, but Arthur has never wanted anyone more in his life, and he can't understand why.

"Well, if it's so ridiculous, maybe you should find yourself another lover," this is said in a small voice by the dark haired boy.

Arthur's head shoots up when he hears this. "Merlin, what the hell are you going on about?"

"You said that it was ridiculous," Merlin practically shouts now, no longer able to keep his voice down, raising fierce, betrayed eyes up to meet Arthur's as he speaks. "You said that…that of all the lovers you could have, you have to have such a clumsy one who crashes into walls and bites your tongue and can't even get our clothes off and pleasure you. So if I'm so unsatisfying, why the bloody hell don't you get a new one?"

Arthur growls, pushing his manservant back up against the wall and molding his lips over the younger boys. " Shut up Merlin." He gasps out when he pulls away.

"No," Merlin says, stubborn as always, and really, he has no respect for loyalty what so ever. "Not until you tell me what…"

Arthur kisses him again before pulling away. "I don't want anyone else but you, you bloody, stubborn, idiotic, moron. I haven't wanted anyone else but you since you came stumbling into my life with your ridiculous ears and that idiotic smile of yours and your disrespectfulness and your blind sense of courage. And I may be a fool for it but it's the way it is. There's something about you Merlin. And you're it for me. There, are you happy now?"

Merlin scowls at Arthur slightly. "That wasn't very romantic at all, you know. I'm pretty sure that you insulted me more than you complimented me."

"You are serious, are you Merlin," Arthur asks, staring at his dark haired manservant in astonishment. "I stand here, sounding like a bloody girl with that speech I just made, and you tell me I didn't compliment you enough? Well, that's because you're bad traits so outweigh you good ones." Arthur grins. "You're just lucky someone as wonderful as me loves you."

After that, it seems like time seems to stop for a moment, for both young men.

Arthur pales as Merlin stares at him with wide, hesitant eyes.

"You love me?" Merlin asks.

And of course Arthur does. It's kind of obvious really. Why else would he still want Merlin despite his clumsiness, and why would he still want to ravage him even after the boy had almost bitten off his tongue (ok, that's an exaggeration) and why else would he say such mushy things to Merlin just to let him know that it's him that he wants, and not some random man or woman that would mean nothing to him?

He just hadn't planned on telling Merlin this. The boy already has so much power over him.

"Oi Prat," Merlin mutters, poking Arthur in the side, and Arthur is jolted out of his thoughts abruptly.

"What," Arthur growls out.

"I love you too," Merlin says, pushing Arthur back till he falls onto the bed, and maybe they don't get it exactly right this time, not even close to right really, but they have lots of time to practice and get better at it.

And Arthur is willing to suffer through all that time. (and he admits, it's not really suffering at all.)

_**A/N: So… did you all like it? Well, if you did you'll let me know, won't you? Lol. **_

_**Please review. I'd really appreciate it, thanks. **_


End file.
